His Daughter
by MGS100
Summary: Cassidy Riddle used to be a normal 11 year old.  That is until she meet Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoys.  Then, her life changed forever.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Cassidy and the awesome plot your about to read!

Song for this chapter: Alice's Theme-Danny Elfman-From the 2010 Alice in Wonderland movie

Summary: Cassidy Riddle used to be an ordinary girl. That is until she got her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a surprise letter along with it. Her life is about to change forever.

I stared out of my window in the dump that I unfortunately have to call a home. I sighed and laid back on my bed. Seconds ticked by as I lay on my raggedy comforter. All of the sudden, something tapped quickly on my window three times. I shot up slowly and felt my eyes widen. There on my window sill sat a beautiful jet black eagle owl. I gasped and looked at its canary yellow beak. There was parchment letter that was tied with a silk, black ribbon between its beak. I got up from my bed and walked over to my curtain framed window. My fingers shook as I undid the latch on my window pain. I pushed the window up slowly, trying not to wake up my mum. Once it was up, the owl gracefully flew in and sat on my bed post. I reached out my hand and gently took the parchment letter from its grasp. My feet shuffled their way over to my bed and I collapsed on it with a groan. The owl hopped down from my bed post and hobbled over and sat by my side. It nuzzled its head into me and closed its eyes. I looked back up at the letters in my hands and undid the ribbon.

Two letters fell out and onto my bedroom floor. I bent down and picked them up. The first letter had intricate writing that was addressed to:

_Cassidy Riddle_

_6145 Harkstone Drive_

_2nd Bedroom; At The End Of The Hallway_

I turned the letter over. There was a red wax seal on the opening. I looked closely at the stamp but the words were too small to read. So, I tore the seal open and looked over the letter which read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~/\-\/-/\-\/-/\~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P. S. I would also like to inform you that your father, Tom Riddle, will be at King's Cross Station at three o' clock to bring you to Hogwarts by himself. Thank you._

What, I thought, is this some type of cruel, sick joke? I've never even seen my father!

I looked down on the floor for second letter and picked it up gently. The owl by my side hooted a little too loud for my liking.

"Shh! Please be quiet. We don't want to wake mother up do we now?" I whispered so that I said almost nothing.

The owl nodded its jet black head slightly and burrowed into my side again. I pet its wings gently and smiled down.

I flipped the parchment over and read the address. It read:

_To my darling daughter, Cassidy_

_6145 Harkstone Drive_

_(Warning: Upon which opening this letter, stand back quickly [at least two feet].)_

Again, no return address. I grabbed the seal and tore it open quickly then tossed it to the corner of my room. About half a second later, the letter shined bright. I covered my eyes with my arm, shielding the light rays away.

"Why hello my dear child. I'm here to take you to your father. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. But you may call me Bella." She smiled at me with an evil gleam in her eyes.

She had the strangest hair I've ever seen in my life. It was black, knotted in a few places, and it looked like it needed a good washing. She had on a knee-length, long sleeve black dress and black stockings with black combat boots. She had a smirk plastered on her dark make-up clad face.

I curled up and moved back on my bed until I hit the wall with my back.

"It's quite alright, sweetheart. I am no harm to you. I…um…_work _for your father." Bellatrix sighed at the end.

"Why are you even here? How did you even get in here? What in bloody hell is going on?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, Merlin, you ask far too many questions, my darling. I will tell you everything you need to know once we get to the mansion. Now come on, hurry, and grab your father's owl."

"Why should I come with you?" I spat at her harshly.

"You should come with me because your father asked me to bring you to him. He said to bring you alive. But, he did permit me to use any curse that I want to bring back alive. And I highly doubt that you want a spell directed at you from the other end of my wand."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being a bloody witch!"

I stared at her with my mouth agape.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm as serious as I'll ever be. Now, if you do not come over her here with Shadow this instant, you will be in horrendous pain in a few seconds."

I got up from the bed quickly, while picking up the letter from Hogwarts and the owl that was apparently called Shadow. One I had them both in my possession, I walked over to Bellatrix. She held out her hand. I took it slowly and held on tightly. Shadow tightened his talons into my arm. Bella pulled a twig of some sort out of her sleeve and waved it quickly. She spoke something back I didn't get hear it as I felt a pull in my chest and a second later I landed on a plush hunter green carpet.

"Hello, Cassidy. We were expecting you," Said a voice that belonged to a white-blond haired man that stood in front of me. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."


End file.
